<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispering Shadows (on hold) by minholly_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140890">Whispering Shadows (on hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholly_moon/pseuds/minholly_moon'>minholly_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angels vs. Demons, Betrayal, Cussing, Dead People, F/M, Fighting The Darkness (Supernatural), Killing, Orphans, Suspense, Training, love/romance, trust me when I say the story will have a good combination of romance and suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholly_moon/pseuds/minholly_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic incident that leaves her orphaned at eight, young Willow Prince is taken in by her aunt Charlotte in the small town of Merstone. Willow grows up with her best friend Jason, training, laughing, and sharing the joys of life together. However, an encounter with a haunting ghost while wandering through the streets struck Willow like a freight train. From that day on, Willow's life is forever changed as she comes home one day, only to find the remains of an unfortunate tragedy. Desperate to find answers, Willow leaves Merstone, not aware of the betrayal and pain that the future holds for her. As Willow discovers more about herself and what happened the night that everything came crashing down, the life she thought she knew turns against her, making Willow question what everyone's intentions truly are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have no idea if people will ever stumble upon this story lol. This is the first story I have ever published with a long list of future plot ideas if you decide to stick around till then. I am tackling schoolwork right now, but I will try to update as soon as I can. There are also future plans for new stories if you end up enjoying my work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Willow, Willow honey wake up”. I hear as I slowly creep my eyes open to the familiar voice calling me, eyes falling on a red eyed Charlotte. Charlotte never cries. “Charlotte you're scaring me, what happened?” my voice quivers, terrified at what she’ll say. “Oh honey it’s your parents, they’ve been in an accident a-and they didn’t make it” she cries as delicate tears slid down her cheek. </em>NOOO THIS CAN’T BE REAL.<em> My heart breaks as I replay the news over and over in my head. My parents couldn’t have been gone, not yet, not now… Guilt instantly washes over me as I remember our fight earlier that day, regret flooding me over as I wish I could take everything back. This isn’t real, </em>IT CAN’T<em>, this must be a nightmare. But why can’t I wake up? My nails dig into the crevice of my palm, a scarlet red soon appearing. The faucet in my eyes flows unrelentlessly as my knees buckle and I fall to the floor, hand laying over my heart trying to stop the pain. Suddenly my chest constricts, vision burrs, head spinning. What’s happening to me?</em></p><p>“WILLS, WILLOW!”, I feel strong arms on my shoulders, frantically shaking me awake. I jolt from my bed and as I open my eyes, I can feel sweat trickling down my forehead as my eyes adjust on a pair of jet black eyes, Jason.</p><p>“Thank god you're awake” he says as he takes me in his warm embrace and lets out a breath he must’ve been holding in. Puzzled, I give him a look of confusion. “You don’t remember, do you?” he asks. I shake my head.</p><p>“I was coming down for breakfast when I heard screaming coming from your room and I rushed in, finding you writhing on your bed”.</p><p>That's when everything came flooding into my head; the dream, the accident, my parents...their death. Tears creep from my eyes as I am reminded of the horrific memory, nuzzling into Jason’s embrace and keeping my head turned down. “</p><p>Are you feeling better now?” he asks. “Yeah” I lied, not bearing to make eye contact with him.</p><p>How could I tell him that the nightmares have gotten worse? The amount of sleep I’ve lost as I lie awake staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the possibilities on how that night could’ve, no <em>should’ve</em> gone.</p><p>Through his softening eyes indicating his worry, Jason asks if I wanted to head down to breakfast with him, that Charlotte’s making her famous buttermilk pancakes.</p><p>“Be down in a minute”.</p><p>I could tell Jason didn’t want to leave me alone after what just happened by the way his forehead crinkles up and his eyes stare into mine, but I did my best effort in plastering on a fake smile in efforts of convincing him.</p><p>~</p><p>As I quietly made my way down for breakfast, I could hear Charlotte and Jason talking amongst themselves. Charlotte, oh how much of my life I owe to her.</p><p>After my parent’s death, aunt Charlotte was kind enough to take me in, telling me not to worry and that she’ll never let anything hurt me. The amount of kindness and support she gave me is something I’ll forever be indebted for.</p><p>As I got closer to the kitchen, I could see a cloud of steam building up, wafting the delicious aroma of pancakes and the sweet, sticky smell of syrup being drizzled.</p><p>I was greeted with a “Morning Willow” from Charlotte as she prepared me a plate.</p><p>One glance at Charlotte’s concerned expression, I knew that Jason must’ve told her what happened.</p><p>While I do appreciate all the help Jason gives, I hate worrying Charlotte. She has already done so much for me and I couldn’t bear to be the cause of added weight to the burden she carries.</p><p>As I’m drifting off into my thoughts, I’m interrupted when I hear my name called, “Willow, are you almost done? We have to go to training soon, you know how much Sebasion hates it when we’re late” Jason says as he’s stuffing his last pancake in.</p><p>“And you know how much Charlotte hates it when you speak with your mouth full”. </p><p>After a while of endlessly stabbing the pancake with my fork, I thank Charlotte for the breakfast before pushing my plate away and quickly telling Jason I’ll meet him by the door in 5, disappearing off to my room to get ready.</p><p>~</p><p>I get changed into some black leggings and a plain grey tank top, about to leave my room when my eye catches the glistening red and white ring sitting on my nightstand in the corner of the room. I walk over and grab it, palm tightly clutching the small treasure, the only piece I have left of my parent’s.</p><p>Holding the ring, I shut my eyes as memories come flooding in.</p><p>
  <em>“Momma I don’t want to go to sleep, I’m scared the dark’s creatures are going to get me”. She comes closer to my bed and sits down next to me, placing a hand on my cheek and opening her free hand to the beautiful sight of a ring. “I want you to always wear this and remember that no matter where you are and no matter what’s happening, as long as you keep the ring with you and wear it, I promise that no harm will come your way” she whispers into my ear as she takes my hand and slips on the ring. Her calming voice sending me into a peaceful sleep.</em>
</p><p>Tears now stream down my face as I open my eyes and slip the ring on. <em>I’m so sorry for everything, I miss you guys everyday, more than you can ever imagine.</em></p><p>
  <em> ~</em>
</p><p>Downstairs I can hear Jason getting impatient, “Willow are you almost done? We’re going to be late”.</p><p>“Coming!” I yell as I run downstairs.</p><p>“You really need to work on your patience Jason”.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you take forever to get ready and-wait, were you crying?”.</p><p>“No, let's just go” I say as a bright, red blush creeps up my cheeks as I turn away and rush past him, leaving him behind.</p><p>“Wills wait up”. I hear footsteps catching up to me as an arm grabs me and turns me around.</p><p>“What do you want?” I snap. Doesn’t he understand I don’t want to talk right now?</p><p>“Look I’m sorry, but I’m just worried about you. Ever since what happened in the morning, you’ve seemed off today. But every time I try approaching you, you brush off the topic and act like everything’s fine when I know it’s not. I know you don’t like talking about them but remember that you're not the only one who lost someone that day” Jason says as he lets go of my arm and walks ahead.</p><p>How could I be so selfish? I was so caught up in my own problems that I forgot that Jason also lost his parents that same painful day 10 years ago.</p><p>“I am so sorry Jason, I hope you know I don’t mean it. It’s just that-”</p><p>“I know, you don’t have to say it. I know how much they mean to you and the pain you felt when you lost them. Just remember that you're not alone in this, I know how it feels too”.</p><p>His voice breaks near the end and for a split second I see his eyes turn a faint shade of grey before he puts on his mask again. The trip to Sebastian’s remains silent as Jason and I become lost in our thoughts and the sound of footsteps becoming the only trace of our presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually we arrived at Sebastian's, late of course, to which we were faced with five brutal laps before commencing our training.</p><p>After that, everything else went as expected. In terms of training, Sebastian never had preferences for what he wanted Jason and I to do, the only particular thing he was a stickler for was that we were always doing something.</p><p> </p><p>I could hear shuffling next to me and I turned my head to see Jason already leaving and heading off to train on his own. His head dipped down as he approached the area containing swords.</p><p>The gym contained a variety of activities to do, my personal favorite being the weapons section full of all sorts of knives and targets to throw at.</p><p>I always preferred the light and powerful feel to knives, how easily they can be hidden but how deadly they can be when it comes down to using them, my aim now is near perfection as time went on.</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I could see Jason’s lightning quick turns as he wasted no time in striking down the row of targets around him with his sword, sweat beating down his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>After our parents had died, Charlotte had suggested we start training with Sebastian as a way to release our anger and sadness.</p><p>When I first heard her idea, I was beyond angry and infuriated because all I wanted was to be left alone to my thoughts.</p><p>The wound of their deaths were still fresh in my mind. But after passing by Jason’s room one night and hearing soft cries, I could feel how much pain he was in and I knew that we needed an escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you think Sebastian will be nice?” I nervously asked Jason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not sure, if he’s not then I’ll tackle him and you’ll scratch the hell out of him with those claws of yours”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! My nails aren’t even that long” I grumble as I carefully inspect my hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah sure they aren’t, I swear I saw you slice a can with that weapon”. Jason smiles as his finger repeatedly cuts through the air causing an uproar of laughter for everyone to hear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Willow!”</p><p>I snap out of my thoughts and instinctively go to elbow whoever is behind me, feeling a strong hand holding my elbow back.</p><p>As I turn around, I find a familiar tall, strong build, Sebastian.</p><p>“Hey now, don’t go elbowing every person calling your name. That’s not a nice way in greeting people” Sebastian jokingly tells me, letting go of my arm.</p><p>“Oh hey, sorry Sebastian”.</p><p>“I’ll forgive you if you tell me what’s troubling you, it’s not like you to be so quiet. Usually you and Jason are arguing or laughing about something random as you guys come in, but today you guys were unusually quiet. Not even a glance at one another”.</p><p>“I had another nightmare about <em>them</em> and I may or may not have snapped at Jason for his concern” well knowing Sebastion knows who I’m referring to.</p><p>“I’m sorry Willow, trust me when I tell you that nightmares lose their hold on you over time. The pain may still be there but remember that no one is truly ever gone as long as you keep them in your memory. As for Jason, don’t be too hard on him. He worries for you because he cares about you, as you do for him” Sebastian says as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Now how about you-” Sebastian gets cut off by his cell phone ringing and he excuses himself to go answer it. I could have sworn his eyes widened with worry when he saw who was calling, must have been my imagination I thought.</p><p>~</p><p>After a tiring hour of running and target practice, my legs and muscles feel numb and exhausted. I make my way over to grab some water where I find Jason taking a break and I sit down next to him.</p><p>“Tired already?” I tease him.</p><p>“Oh yes, I’m totally not the one out of breath and barely able to walk. I don’t blame you though, being short has its disadvantages”.</p><p>“Wow, what a friend you are Jason. This small person can take you down in a blink of an eye”, invoking a chuckle from him.</p><p>The rest of our conversation turns into an argument of who is the strongest one, Jason causing me to fall onto the floor with laughter when he puffs out his chest and flexes his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s my favorite pair of lovebirds” I hear Sebastion call behind me, grabbing the attention of Jason and I.</p><p>“It’s not like that” Jason and I respond at the same time, glaring at Sebastian.</p><p>“Don’t mistake Willow and I for a spot that rightfully belongs to you and Charlotte” Jason winks while drawing a heart in the air, causing Sebastian to stumble over his words.</p><p>“I do-uhm I mean don’t have feelings for her that way” Sebastian stammers.</p><p>“Mhmm, you're the worst liar Sebastion. Don’t worry though, I guarantee Charlotte likes you back. You just have to man up and tell her”.</p><p>“You kids are intolerable” Sebastian mutters. “Now back to what I was saying, you and Jason are free to go. I have to leave right now so you guys can head back early”.</p><p>I sigh in relief at the news, picking myself up and heading with Jason to get ready to head out.</p><p>As I am about to leave, I turn around telling Sebastian “I’ll let Charlotte you say hello'' earning a snicker from Jason and an annoyed grumble from Sebastian.</p><p>~</p><p>On our way back, Jason and I returned back to our normal conversations.</p><p>Still continuing our previous argument of who would beat the other at what, we were interrupted by loud cries at a neighboring house next to us.</p><p> </p><p>Jason looks to me, his wide stare asking whether or not we should see what happened.</p><p>The cries continue louder and I instinctively start running towards them, not thinking clearly, my thoughts centered on finding out what happened and worried that someone was in danger.</p><p>I heard rough footsteps behind me and I knew Jason was tracing behind.</p><p>Within seconds we arrived at the house, finding it belonged to the Amana family.</p><p> </p><p>The Amana’s are a nice family in their mid-forties living in a neighborhood close to ours, who always had a kind heart in helping out anyone on the streets.</p><p>It was worrying to know the cries were coming from within that house.</p><p>Jason and I glanced at each other, both of us holding the same question in mind.</p><p>We got closer and closer to the house and seeing the door was open, we hid behind the door peeking where the house had broken plates and furniture scattered all around.</p><p>What was most obvious was Mrs. Amana on the side farthest away from the doorway, who was on her knees next to someone.</p><p> </p><p>Upon closer inspection, I horrifyingly noticed what seemed to be a pool of blood forming next to Mrs. Amana, my eyes widening in shock while I heard a sharp gasp coming from Jason confirming my observation.</p><p>Unable to keep my distance no longer, I move into the house ignoring Jason whispering to me not to.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Amana are you alright? I heard cries coming from inside your house” I ask, my voice prominent but trembling.</p><p>Mrs. Amana turns around and that’s when I see the entirety of the scene in front of me.</p><p>Mrs. Amana has tears pouring down her face, smudging and her thin hands were covered in blood belonging to the person in front of her; Mr. Amana.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately I take a step backwards, unable to process what I’m seeing.</p><p>“I-worried-came home-dead” Mrs Armana kept muttering to me while her voice and body was shaking.</p><p>My initial thought right now is to get Mrs. Amarna away from Mr. Armana, it was clear his death had put her in a traumatic state of shock and despair.</p><p>I slowly make my way over to her and gently bring her into a hug, trying to calm and distract her.</p><p>I yell for Jason who was still near the doorway to come and help, who rushes inside to help me get Mrs. Armana away from the body.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stays behind at the scene as I try getting Mrs. Armana to the bathroom in order to wash off the blood on her hands.</p><p>While the blood is coming off, Mrs. Armana starts to calm down and explains to me that she was trying to call Mr. Armana while coming home from work since he was supposed to meet her for lunch, but was getting no response.</p><p>It caused her to worry after she tried calling him multiple times and left him many messages, still getting no answer.</p><p>When she had gotten home, that was when she found the house trashed and Mr. Armana on the floor unresponsive in a puddle of his blood which was when she fell on the floor and started crying.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t believe what had happened, I had no clue as to who could have murdered Mr. Armana since he was a friendly person that got along with everyone.</p><p>That was when I heard the sound of a series of footsteps entering the house, and I looked out to find Jason talking with a mysterious group of men in black coats.</p><p> </p><p>But what had caught my eye was seeing Sebastian along the group of men.</p><p>He turned and saw me staring at him, turning his attention away from the group and came towards me.</p><p>His usual calm, collective demeanor was replaced by a stern, angry expression that got intimidating with every step closer he took.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you and Jason doing here? Didn’t I tell you guys to go home?” Sebastian angrily questions me.</p><p>“Me? What about you? What are you doing here with those strange men? And for your information, Jason and I were on our way home when we heard cries coming from Mrs. Armana and immediately came to see if she was alright. So don’t get mad at us for checking in” I fire back, not caring for being rude towards Sebastian.</p><p>“What I’m doing here is none of your business. Now I won’t ask you again, but you and Jason need to get out of here immediately before the police arrive”.</p><p>Sebastian calls over the tallest one of the group, I think his name was Thomas, to come and take Jason and I out, Sebastian staying behind to talk with Mrs. Armana.</p><p>As we were taken outside, Thomas whispered to us not to tell anyone what we just saw afterwards calling for someone to take us home while he went back into the house.</p><p>~</p><p>When Jason and I got home, I noticed that Charlotte was not home.</p><p>She was probably still at work I thought to myself.</p><p>Jason and I hurriedly went upstairs to my room where we sat down and he told me everything he saw.</p><p> </p><p>How Mr. Armana had deep cuts all across his right arm and scratches across his face.</p><p>But Jason said that what had confused him was how there was blood coming from his lower abdomen too, where there was a small but deep T-shaped cut.</p><p>That was when Jason asked me the question I was avoiding, “What if Mr. Armana took his own life Willow?”</p><p>“No, it can’t be. You know how much he loved Mrs. Armana and her in return. I know people say that it can happen to anyone, but I’m positive Mr. Armana didn’t try taking his life. When I was talking with Mrs. Armana, she told me that Mr. Amarna was going to meet with her for lunch. It doesn’t make sense that he would lie about that as he planned to take his life. It doesn't!”.</p><p>I tried sorting through every possible scenario, trying to make sense of the mess.</p><p>“Willow”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What if the murderer tried staging Mr. Armona’s death as suicide? Think about it, if everything your saying is true and Mr. Armona loved his life, what if the cuts on his arm are meant to lure the police from the truth”. “It does make sense, but why would Sebastian out of everyone arrive at the crime scene first? And who was the strange group of men he brought? None of this makes sense” Frustrated, I dip my head into the palms of my hands.</p><p> </p><p>I feel Jason’s reassuring hand on my shoulder telling me that we’ll figure it out.</p><p>Suddenly, a door is opened downstairs and Jason tells me Charlotte is back.</p><p>He tells me that we’ll continue the conversation tomorrow and he leaves.</p><p>The rest of the day is a blur as I spend the entire time thinking of what Sebastian has to do with the death, and worrying for poor Mrs. Armana who must be uneasy.</p><p>Jason brings dinner to my room where we eat together, both of us lost in our own thoughts until Jason tells me goodnight and leaves.</p><p>I fell asleep shortly afterwards.</p><p>~</p><p>I am randomly awakened in the middle of the night seeing it was half past one, to the light thud of something hitting my window.</p><p>Thinking it was the sound of trees brushing against my window, I attempted to fall asleep once again.</p><p>But once I close my eyes, I continue to hear the thud against my window.</p><p>Annoyed, I get up and peek outside of my window at whatever is disturbing my sleep.</p><p>I was not prepared to see the faint outline of a figure outside.</p><p>No, no, no it cannot be, my eyes have to be deceiving me I tell myself, it can’t! How is this possible?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! Hopefully this chapter brought the needed suspense and mystery to the plot. I am trying to upload as soon as possible and to anyone that actually reads this, I hope you are enjoying it! There are probably a lot of grammatical errors since I am terrible at writing, but hopefully someone understands and enjoys the writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>